well have you ever tried animal blood mitchell' ?
by mother natures evi
Summary: so it worked but what now...? mitchell being amazingly wierd and funny
1. Chapter 1

Being human ideas and plots for chapter 1. 

Plots for Mitchell 

**As you can guess i am new to this site and this is my first story, its basically 'evil mitchell' well sort of, he is in need of blood when george suggests something (btw this is is what is going to happen not whats happening now) so yeah george suggests he drinks or 'trys' animal blood with some wacky effects. should be fun to write **

**also im only 14 so be easy on me yeah? i have only just started out on the road to litrature so my spelling interpritations may not be the best, but i still love a good review and criticism. yours lovingly natures evi xx **

Mitchell sat slumped on his red chair; his hair was untamed as usual. He flicked through some old episodes of the real hustle; the new series wouldn't start till July.

The hunger…or thirst was right under his skin today. He itched with it, he hadn't even dared go to work, instead he had sat all day in a comfortably dark room, with the TV as the only light source. The room seemed eerily quite. Annie was at work with George they wouldn't be back till later…_she was invisible again. _Ever since she had discovered the truth about her death. It had been as though she, as though she didn't even exist.

Mitchell shifted in his chair. The legs made a screech, making him jump. He just couldn't get comfortable. So he gave up and went into the kitchen leaving the TV to blurt out into an empty room.

He shuffled over to the surface; placing both hands palm down on the side he hung his head. Tangled hair fell either side of him.

Memories…memories that were only aroused into being when he was at his worst when the first was at its worst. He just couldn't take it he spun around and slid down the cabinet. Until he was sat on the cool kitchen floor. He placed both gloved hands onto his knees and stared forward solemnly. _Faces_… faces he hadn't seen in years, faces taking there last breathe. Girls, men, old men, women, old women. _Sick. _

He must have been sat staring for hours, his throat burnt with the thirst. He heard the front door nudge and muffled voices of George and Annie. Annie not needing to wait while George fumbled with the keys 'popped' into the living room. 'Mitchell?' she asked quietly into the dark room.

He sat up quietly rubbing his eyes incase of stray tears. There were none _god was he that hollow_ 'I im in here'. He uttered the words quickly gathering his self together, pretending he was about to make himself a coffee. Annie heard him and 'popped' next to the kettle just in front of him. 'You sit down, ill make it you, George' she called Georges name a bit louder. 'Im making coffee, want any?'

'if I see another cup of coffee from you ever gain Annie till be too soon!'

Turning her head around the kitchen door she said 'you could just say no'. George just made clamping motions with his hand, trying to mimic her. They were like kids.

Mitchell, gently placed his forehead onto the table and covered his head with both arms. He couldn't take this much more, it was days like this he felt like snapping of a chair leg and driving it… ' Mitchell, oh my gosh whats wrong with you, are you ill?'. Annie was standing just next to him she pulled his head up softly with her television fuzzy hands he relaxed in her hold.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I'm basically going to carry on from before, I have taken in your comments and critique. And hopefully this will be better. (Btw, I will only continue writing when I have two reviews, just so I know it's worth putting this up, so I actually have an audience so here we go).**

Annie was of again a round of questions bubbling up from her, while George just sat looking sympathetically across the table at Mitchell.

'You look awful…are you sure you don't want another coffee?' Annie piped up.

She made Mitchell smile; she always tried to make him feel better on days like this in her own little way.

'It wont work Annie, ill just has to bear it…ive tried everything before'. Mitchell sighed. He didn't like this. He usually didn't make such a show of these kind of days; he just sat in his room. Staring at four walls until the thirst passed, today however felt different. But he couldn't put his finger on why. Maybe he was sick of wanting to kill.

Mayb…he was cut short by George. You can't have tried everything Mitchell!' George placed his hands behind his head. He often did this when he was thinking.

'You've tried hospital blood'. Mitchell nodded, he held little hope that George of all people would find the cure for thirst, but Mitchell didn't have the heart to tell him that there wasn't anything so he let him continue. 'You've obviously tried hum…' He stopped blushing a little he said. 'Sorry that didn't really…sorry'. Mitchell moaned into his arms.

His throat was burning more than ever and what made him feel even sicker. Was the fear. The fear that if George's werewolf blood wasn't so disgusting Mitchell may have lost control and attacked _GEORGE._

'Have you ever tried animals, I mean like there blood'. George asked curiously, Mitchell's head snapped up, he couldn't believe it. He actually hadn't ninety odd years of pain and he…it had been staring him the face all this time. Animal blood.

'Mitchell stood up from the table. George watched him his face alight.

'I can't believe it; I haven't in all these fucking years'. Annie 'popped' into the seat where Mitchell had just been sat.

'Can you actually do that…wont it be dangerous or something. You could get rabies or…'

She looked from George to Mitchell and back again.

'Ugh… fine but ill be in my room while you two…you know. Blood makes me a little dizzy'. She 'popped' up to Mitchell and hugged him before she disappeared to her room.

**Ha ha ha, that is all for today, leaving several questions. **

**1: which animals will be on the menu? **

**2: what will happen to Mitchell? **

**3: where will they get the blood?**

**4: did you like it? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again you sick of me yet? Didn't think so well. I got another review so I thought id take this lovely night to write some more fanfic **** enjoy… **

George was still feeling quite important and smug when he strolled down the street. He felt important because if this worked, then he would have helped so many…including Mitchell.

He looked around him as he checking each ally and every street but all seemed void of life. It was only 1:30pm so all kids and teens alike would be at school. All the adults would be working. He jogged lightly up the marble steps until he was at the door. His hands had become sweaty. He rubbed them on his trousers…it was his time of the month again.

He pushed the door lightly and jumped as the small bell at the top of the door jingled rather pleasantly. A short haired man came from the back. He was a fearsome little man. With a black furrowed brow. He seemed aged but not by the years.

George cleared his throat, 'id like to see the cost of the sheep's blood please'. He felt nervous. Like this man was going to jump up all of a sudden and point to him yelling

'Werewolf…werewolf'. He must remember to tell Mitchell that he owed him…BIG time.

The man looked confused for a moment…'what d,you wan it for mate'. He rubbed a hand through his greasy hair. 'Cant just go seelin blud to any old rif raf na can I'.

George had to decipher what the man said breaking it up before he thought of a reply. Which he pleased himself with greatly. 'Oh my dog…it's got urrrmmm fleas. There all over the house so, im going to use it to attract them. Then kill them all off'. He smiled satisfied with his quirky reply. Yet the man still didn't seemed convinced.

About two minutes later he disappeared into the back oh the little store. Then George heard a voice. 'keel ger sum sheep blood for this ladi will ya'. George shuffled on the spot he could smell the meat from the back, it normally didn't effect him but at this time of the month. It was torture, he felt for Mitchell, he felt like that all the time but his was much…much worse.

Mitchell paced around the kitchen. He kept stopping staring then pacing again. He stopped when he heard the front door click open. Then George strolled on in. Mitchell could smell it straight away that sweet yet bitter smell of blood. He could feel his eyes clocking over. So he sat back down on the chair steadying himself. He felt like he had no control at all today.

George walked into the kitchen. 'I got it'. He said it enthusiastically

'You know the butcher is really creepy. Reminded me of tweeny tod'. He shuddered at the thought of the putrid little man. '

Mitchell could barely hear George. He had a thudding in his ears. Hed had it all day now but at this moment it was actually blocking out sound, Mitchell got up and snapped the bag from Georges had he darted over to the sink and ripped the bag clean in two. He held the bad fiercely to his face. It was…GREAT. It made him dizzy with sensations. He drank deeper. Then he felt an arm pulling lightly on his own…'Mitchell it's gone, the bags empty' he sounded scared.

**Oh yeah and same again I need two more reviews before I continue. **

**what will Mitchell do to George because he interrupted feeding frenzy ?**

**what happens to Mitchell now ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I thought you'd never review! But you came through in the end with two more reviews. So let's get right into then: D and yeah the fics are going to get a little longer now, than before. And maybe my spelling will improve too…hopefully: S **

George stumbled back as a very agitated Mitchell swung for him. His eyes were the blackest he'd ever seen them. He had never been scared of Mitchell not until now.

'Manners, Georgey. Didn't your parents teach you anything, it's rude to interrupt someone when they're eating!' A low gasp came from George's throat, he was still on edge, even after Mitchell had returned to sanity and was sat apologizing constantly on the table.

'Im sorry George, I…I lost it I completely lost it. I don't know what happened, it was all rushed and then, and then I smelt you and…'.

'Did you want to kill me?' he looked dismayed, like his great idea had turned out worst then expected. 'No!'. He smiled. 'That's the thing, I didn't. I didn't even think about it. I was just, I don't know, frenzied'. There was a short silence an unsaid remark in George's mind _like an animal_.

The next day Mitchell was awake before any of the trio.

He felt…_alive_ which was kind of weird. He felt peppy and happy like, he couldn't even explain it. The sun was just peering through his window, evading the curtains to fall lazily onto his quilt. For once he didn't get up to close the curtains he bathed in the morning light.

When he did eventually get up it was 8:55pm. He yawned as he kicked his legs over to sit on the side of the bed, rubbing sleep from his eyes he casually lifted his arm to see the time. _8:55pm. _Work in an hour. He'd have to go and coax George out of bed with some honey toast.

'Morning, Mr. energetic' George walked down the last few steps to lean against the kitchen beads in the kitchen. 'You're looking…happier today'.

'Well I am, I don't know I just feel…_alive_, you know like things are going up from here ?'

George smiled 'so it worked then?' he looked smugger than usual. Usually George's smug face really pissed Mitchell of but today he just shrugged and smiled. 'I guess so'.

' Well then my happy little vampire friend, you wont mind coming with me, to get Nina some flowers for our monthly anniversary before we get to work'. Mitchell scoffed.

'Im not _that _ happy I told you I don't do marigolds'. George gave him the eyebrow. The eyebrow is a lethal weapon of both annoyance and 'you owe me' so Mitchell quickly gave up and got the car keys from his coat.

Mitchell stood out side of the shop, he looked a little edgier than he had that morning. Probably the prospect of shopping with George, _flower_ shopping of all things it was so…gay. So…George.

'Well come on then'. He signaled Mitchell into the shop, Micthell in a good mood was rare getting, him to come shopping with George was even rarer.

Inside the shop George was immediately attracted to a large rose in the corner. Its flower was blooming, the petals as soft as Nina's fragrant skin. The flower was in its prime. Much like Nina and George them selves. Perfect. He turned to look at Mitchell. When he did he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He was reading a sign on the back wall…but that wasn't the weird part. He was absentmindedly _eating _the leaves from a small bush just in front of him'._ 'Mitchell!'. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Mwhahaha so two more reviews. If you have a love for cats this fic may be a little…disturbing and sad, :D just the way I like my fanfics :D xxx don't forget… for me to write more I need at least two reviews on the fan fic :D **

Later that night after a days work, George, Annie and Mitchell all sat watching TV. It was nothing they were particularly interested in.

'So… when you said you were going vegetarian, I didn't think you meant it _that_ literally'. George began to giggle childishly along with Annie.

'Well im glad you find in fucking funny'. Mitchell turned a scornful look towards them both. 'It was your idea! _Sheep's blood, _and now I can't walk past a hedge without eating the damn thing!'

They began to laugh all over again. This irritated Mitchell. Not only was he embarrassed by his earlier antics, he was tired. He had wanted to say something, to tell them that he had felt the affect of the blood ware of hours ago. Rising from his chair he muttered something like 'don't wait up for me'. He grabbed his leather coat, swiftly shrugging it down onto his shoulders.

As he walked down the street he pulled of a couple of leaves from a neighbors bush and eat them, _this is ridiculous_ he thought _I can't go on like this…_he smelt something then. Metallic and zesty, he knew exactly what it was…blood, it was fresh. He followed the scent do a darkened alley, it was slightly illuminated by the street lights.

The first thing that came into his mind was 'someone's hurt'. So he called out coarsely, his Irish tonal chords ringing. 'Hello, is anyone there, are you ok?' A soft tinkling came back. A bell he realized. Confused he stepped into the alley. 'Hello.'

Soon his eyes adjusted to the dark unlike a human they adjusted so that the night resembled the eye sight of a humans in day.

There at the edge of the ally was a cat. It was slumped onto its side, bleeding heavily from the neck. It made sad little noises, chuffing for its owner. He reasoned it must have been attacked by a dog. He went closer then stopped. He couldn't tell but…_oh my god _he thought. He wanted the cat, he wanted to kill it. To drink from it. Hed never had blood lust for animals _ever_.

His palms began to sweat, his mind raced and his feet seemed to move on there own accord. He tenderly licked his bottom lip; it had gone dry and chippy. _He had no control._ Before he new it, he had the cat in his arms. With a swift jolt he broke its neck. One strangled cry. He lowered his head and began to frenzy and feed. He drank and sucked until the dead cat seemed almost skeletal. The body dropped to the floor. The ginger tabby lifeless and…dead, he'd killed it. Admittedly it wasn't the remorse he felt for killing a human. But it had been someone's pet.

Sadly he fell back on the ally wall, at least when he wanted to kill humans he had _some _length of control. With animals he had none.

After skulking the streets for a good hour or so he gazed at his watch. 10:34pm. Hed better head home, he knew how George would get all farty if he woke him up past 12:00am. Walking back to the house he was relieved when he didn't grab a handful of leaves. He got up to the front door, and gently slid his key into the lock. Turning it he pushed open the door.

'Where have you been then? Seen some friends'. Mitchell was puzzled he looked quizzically across at George, who was still sat watching the crap TV program.

'No I just popped out; I needed some fresh air'. He knew he'd fallen right into Georges trap. 'Don't you get enough fresh air in the meadow, sheep man'?

Mitchell scoffed, 'Not only was that a rubbish pun, I think you'll find im over all that now, I don't know, it must have just worn off'. George smiled 'well thank god for that, I was about to go and hide the rose I brought for Nina!'

They had been sat for half an hour. Just staring at the TV when George said

'I think its best of if you don't drink animal blood anymore'. Mitchell looked stunned 'But it works, ive lost my blood lust'. His eyebrows knit together.

'Yeah sure, there's that. But clearly it doesn't agree with you. Im wondering why none of the other vampires drink it…it, it does things to you'.

Mitchell sighed. 'Well it was good while it lasted, ill just have to lock myself up in future on bad days, I guess'. He sat up, smiling tiredly 'im of to bed'.

He didn't know why he hadn't told George about the cat, maybe he was ashamed. He didn't know.


	6. Chapter 6

**I've decided I'm going to write more after 1 review instead :D so yeah chapter 6. :D I love writing this! **

'Mitchell? Are you awake, Mitchell'? Cold hands shook him from the side of the bed; he murmured and turned to see who it was. He let his eyes adjust; when they did he looked at the figure. It was Annie. 'Im awake _now_, yeah…what's wrong?'

He lazily looked at his watch…he could just make out, 2:57am. 'Annie?' She had gone quite Mitchell shoved up to the side on his single bed. Rustling sheets as he did. Annie's eyes were wet with tears, yet none fell from her cheeks. It was just one of the strange things about ghosts. She struggled up to him, letting her self fit into to his body like

Ying-yang. 'I dreamt about _him _again. The night after he…proposed'.

He didn't know what to say, he didn't know how she felt. He couldn't know what to say so he just said. 'I love you'. Of course he didn't mean it in a relationship way…more of a brotherly way. He caught breathe in his mouth, 'well I mean we both do…me and George. Their voices were hushed, the tone and timbre of their breathe seemed to slow as they both drifted into dreamless sleep.

, Mitchell woke last. It was the weekend around noon. He moaned in satisfaction of a full sleep. Though being woken, he wasn't plagued my nightmares of his…past crimes. He couldn't stop drinking the animal blood. Not if this was the effect, so what if he acted…sheepish (excuse the pun).

Downstairs George and Annie were already dressed sat in the living room, he could hear the news. '_Lauren drake a twenty year old hospital porter, died of a major heart attack last week…'._

He tuned out in his head. He had killed her; he could never fathom the guilt. He would have to live with what he'd done, and when the time came that Lauren returned to him he'd…he didn't quite know yet. But he knew he'd do something to help. Maybe persuade her into animal blood.

He must've been stood on the stairs for a while, thinking about her, because Annie 'popped' just below him. 'Morning…well afternoon, you've never slept this late into the day before'. She smiled 'old age catching up on you?'.

He laughed heartedly, 'must be'.

'Come on into the kitchen; ill make you a cup of tea'. With that she 'popped' into the kitchen leaving an empty contrast where she had just been sad. Solemnly he followed he down into the kitchen, waving a 'morning' to George as he passed.

he sat down at the table. The kitchen floor was cold under his bare feet, but a nice cold. He was thinking lightly about Lauren when he heard the most awful hissing sound, it came from where Annie was stood. All the pimples along his body rose. He looked to the sink there spewing from the cold tap was… 'Water!' he was petrified he practically screeched, 'Annie turn it of now!' She looked puzzled, 'the fucking taps turn it of. NOW!' She did as he said. Mitchell shook his head, he couldn't understand.

'What is going on in…Mitchell are you ok?' George and Annie both looked at him. He looked at them. 'I…I don't know, I just'. He shook his head. He sat on the table. 'what's wrong with the tap?' Annie asked, your really confusing me'.

He gave a long sigh, 'I killed a cat'.

Annie jumped, 'oh my god a cat, that's…that's evil'. Mitchell was pissed. 'Im sorry but in contrast to killing someone I thought that was pretty holy of me!'

Annie looked shocked. 'I'm…sorry. I didn't think of it like that. But it was a stray right?'

'No, it had a color, but it was…bleeding I think a dog attacked it, it was meowing and bleeding and I…killed it and, you know, drank from it'.

George half giggled half cried like he did when he was shocked. 'And now you're scared of water!' That was it all it took for them to be laughing. 'Shut up!' but they weren't paying attention


	7. Chapter 7

**It had been two days since the incident with the cat. The blood hadn't worn of yet, he wasn't sure but he just had a feeling. Seems as he was still scared of water. Hadn't even set foot in the bathroom since it'd happened. **

**The front door clinked open, Mitchell raised his head wearily from were he was sat in his red armchair. 'Mitchell?' he heard Georges voice calling for him. 'Here kitty', George chuckled as he walked into the front room. He dropped some bags on the sofa. 'How has my little pet been while I was gone' he laughed to himself.**

'**Shut up George…where's Annie?' Mitchell hadn't seen her all morning, she was usually rattling around downstairs by the time he was up. 'Oh, she said something about going to see an old friend'. There was a slow silence before they both realized…'GEORGE!' He got up from the chair. George backed up pretty quickly, he hated getting Mitchell mad. 'I didn't think, she urrrmmm'. Mitchell advanced on him.' She, she…she, wait Mitchell wait. He stopped. **

**Annie 'popped' in front of George her hand on Mitchell chest, 'hey! I'm here. What is it with you two'? **

**Later on they were all sat down. He couldn't see them but he knew what they were doing, he had gotten quite a temper lately. The slightest things got him mad. They were both, Annie and George that is. Staring at him. He didn't want to look. Incase he set himself of again…so he went to bed. **

'**George'. Annie whispered incase Mitchell was in hearing distance, she guessed being a vampire, he could hear pretty well. 'I know, im worried too. You should have seen him, when I told him you'd gone out. He went mental. If you hadn't of come backing time im sure he was going to…'.he paused. 'well lets just say, my dreams of being a nose model would be some-what dampened'. **

**It was 12:00am exactly when Mitchell woke. It was 12:05am when he ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. Locking him self in. In a course of yelling and screaming. His fingertips began to bleed. He sucked them to help stop getting blood all over. 12:07 when George began banging repeatedly on the bathroom door, 'Mitchell, Mitchell what's happening let me in…MITCHELL'. He could hear Mitchell breathes coming in rasps and heaves. And a weird sucking noise. Then the most horrid sound like a knife through skin, then the door opened…**

**George rushed in followed by Annie. There was blood allover. It was Mitchell's. **

'**Oh…my…god, Mitchell are you ok, Annie ran over to him cupping his face in her hands. His eyes were jet black, she flinched and let go. He stood-up. George and Annie backed out of the room. 'm…Mitchell', gorge stuttered, what's wrong with you'. Mitchell smiled. His teeth were still human and flat, George took this as a good sign. 'Your eyes are all, black, Mitchell what's going on'. **

**He had held his hands folded behind his back all this time he brought them forward, on each of his fingertips were, 1 inch long retractable black claws. 'This is what's going on', he said the smile fading from his face. **

**so that's it, for now. So same dealio. One more review gets another chapter. Im happy with this chapter I like it the best so I got another 5 questions. **

**What do think will happen next?**

**how do you think George and Annie will react to his new…assets.**

**what animal will Mitchell become is he does become one**

**(not a house cat let me tell you ****)**

**4. id you like it ?**

**5. Should I continue :**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Starting of from exactly were I left of: D.**_

**Annie ran to Mitchell, she wasn't sad or scared any more. She was worried; she hadn't liked the idea of him drinking animal blood in the first place. Like George had said 'no wonder the other vampires don't drink animal blood'. Her face buried into Mitchell's shirt, she began to cry, and Mitchell sighed. 'I'm fine Annie; it's still me…just different'. He looked at his claws behind her back. Then looked up at George, he was gone. A quick search discovered him to be on the floor…he'd passed out. **

'**Could you help me here Annie?' Mitchell gestured to the flat out George, he shuffled round him to get to his shoulders. 'Oh, of course, yeah'. Annie 'popped' next to George's feet. With one heave they lifted a very unconscious George to his room, Mitchell being careful not to cut him on his new assets. Annie pulled the covers over George, 'do they hurt?' she looked gingerly across the room, she squinted in the dark. 'No, not so much anymore. They did at first'. She heard him cough then sigh. 'I'd better go to bed work tomorrow'. **

**Awkward, was the one and only way to describe the morning after. George hadn't taken one look at Mitchell all morning. No snide remarks about his hydrophobia… nothing. Annie on the other hand, kept trying to kick up a conversation, but nothing prevailed. 'So…I can still go to work. I was practicing a bit last night, and I can retract them in look'. With a swift noise, ten black claws disappeared into Mitchell's fingertips. 'Oh of course that's brilliant, and if you grow a tail…well lets just hope you can retract that too!'. George's voice hit maximum octave as he stormed out the room. Leaving Annie and Mitchell wide eyed staring after him. They looked across to each other and both mouthed 'what the hell'.**

**At work, Mitchell smiled and nodded to George every chance, but he completely blanked him out, and to be honest it was really beginning to piss him off. So at the last brake before the end of work he cornered him, he watched George walk into the men's…he followed. Like the old days hunting the prey, yet it was George. 'He barred the door behind him with a wet floor sign. He kept his back turned on George. 'Listen George. I know that drinking from the cat, it was my fault. Ok I didn't think. But I can't help what's happening to me now…' **

'**That's just it, you don't think! You didn't think about killing Lauren or turning Bernie…you never think'. Mitchell head snapped around. With just a flash of dark light he stood in front of George. 'You're wrong! I think about that every day. In fact there is hardly a thought goes by were I don't think about Lauren and all the people I have killed. I have to live with what ive done… And the thing that's happening to me now, do you forget? I did that so I wouldn't hurt people anymore'. Mitchell's fangs were centimeters from Georges face. **

**He had gone stark white, his lips were moving but no words came out. Then… 'I'm…im sorry Mitchell'. He looked at the floor. 'Actually I had forgotten… it all. And im sorry'. He looked up to Mitchell his fangs were gone and his green eyes were glistening. He seemed more relaxed, lately goerge had felt boiling between them both too, its good they were letting steam of like this. Even if the 'vampire' Mitchell was crap scary to him. 'Im sorry too, ive been a royal ass'. Mitchell said, even his voice sounded hugged, and with a pat on the back they walked out the men's and got back to work'. **

**Same old same old another review gets you another chapter, not that you want one it just lets me know how many im writing for :D**

_**So please when you review (if you review)**_**tell me what you think because I am trying to get better, so I do take into account what you say. And also maybe some hints on what you want to happen. :D or the bits you liked :D thanks mothernaturesevi xxxx **


End file.
